An implement such as a shovel is commonly used for manual digging and clearing operations of ground or snow. Such operations are strenuous and they exert severe strain in one""s back since they require digging and pushing of the load to be carried out with one""s back in a forward bending posture. Furthermore, considerable back strength is particularly required in lifting the soil or snow with a shovel. For this reason, back injuries are common in such operations.
Shovels having various handle configurations have been provided for alleviating the above problems. In one construction, the upper portion of the shovel handle is bent rearwards at an angle such that the pushing operation may be carried out with one""s body in a more upright posture. However, such shovel is not conducive for digging and it has not resolved the problem of causing harmful strain on one""s back in lifting the load with the shovel, since it still has to be carried out with one""s body in a bent forward posture.
In another construction, an auxiliary straight bar is mounted on the shovel handle such that one may lift the weight of the load on the shovel by holding the shovel handle with one hand and the auxiliary straight bar with the other in order to lessen the strain on one""s back. However, it still requires the pushing or plowing operation to be carried out with the body in a forward bending posture.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an attachment on a shovel which facilitates the digging and pushing operations to be carried out with the user""s body in a substantially upright posture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment on a shovel which is operative to ease the digging and clearing operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment which enables the load on the shovel to be unloaded without having to lift the shovel.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an attachment which is versatile.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an attachment which is simple in construction and is convenient to use.